Demonic Possession
by Vampire Turk
Summary: Reno becomes possessed by a demon, and Vincent Valentine is the only one who can save him.
1. Part 1

"Damn it, why the hell can't I sleep . . ." He blinked, glancing at the clock. The dial read 3-am. For the fifth time. "Gah . . ." the redhead groaned, getting out of bed. His shirt, half-undone, hung loosely as he headed from the bedroom to the kitchen. "I've got to have something to solve this . . ."

After rummaging through the fridge, he wound up empty-handed. Sighing, Reno slumped to the floor defeated. He still couldn't sleep no matter what he did. It had been going on for a while now. By this point, it was almost too obvious – his natural ability to act cool while goofing around was overshadowed by his attempts to not show how tired he was didn't work for him.

"Hmm . . . there was something Rudo suggested . . ." Reno glanced at the counter, eyeing his cell phone. "Perhaps he could tell me what it was again . . ." He grabbed the phone, dialing in his partner's number, just to stop, flinching from the sound of the keys. Now his hearing was acting up.

_Reno. . ._The redhead grimaced, disoriented. He shut his eyes firmly, leaning against the wall. "What the hell . . .?" He shook his head rubbing his eyes. The redhead had not slept for almost a week, which by Turk standards, was worse than not good.

He glanced at the door, an eerie chill traveling up and down his spine. Something was wrong. It was his imagination – it had to be. Hearing voices was one step too close to being called crazy. Even the past few days he had been off in his normal routine. Sounds were bothering him, not to mention light – he spent the majority of his day at his desk groaning and making the excuse that he had a headache. When Elena asked him about going with the other two Turks for drinks, he had declined saying he wasn't up for it. Reno was the one who enjoyed drinking, but for some unknown reason he couldn't handle being around people without getting pissed off so easily. It freaked him out.

The voice was getting annoying as well. First, it was the sensitivity to light – the headaches and such, and also the aggravation of being around others. Last night, he had tried to fall asleep, but was kept awake by sharp pain in his back. This morning, he couldn't get out of bed – apparently, while trying to get up, he collapsed in a seizing fit, convulsing and coughing up blood. When it had ceased, the redhead had managed to call in sick without having to say much – his partner Rude had shown up that morning to find him lying on the floor unconscious. Nothing was making any sense.

Reno grimaced, feeling the chill form a widened road of pain up to his shoulder blades. _ . . . Don't fight me, Turk . . . _He slid to his knees, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed across his chest shaking.

_I am a part of you now – there's no escape_

"What the hell do you want from me?!" Reno cried wearily, his hand gripping his shoulder. His fingers felt something wet staining his shirt. More blood.

_Your body . . ._

"No . . . you can't . . . "

_But I can . . . and I will . . ._ The voice laughed maliciously. _You cannot continue to fight me . . ._ The Turk shuddered, trying to maintain a hold on reality. His body shook violently, a line of blood dripping from his mouth as he tried to maintain control. Reno coughed profusely, more blood falling in to the floor. A strange symbol in the shape of a dragon burned its mark into his right shoulder, making him scream in agony.

_My mark, like the sins you carry in your heart, will never disappear . . . _The Turk collapsed in a pool of blood, his dimly-lit teal irises stared at the ceiling, defeated and with loss of any and all control. _No matter what you try to accomplish in resisting me, you cannot win. . ._

Reno gasped, forcing himself to stand, leaned against the counter, his hands covered in blood. His fingers wrapped around his phone. " . . . I'm not gonna let you win . . ." He pressed the send button, two numbers appearing on the screen. "Not even if it kills me . . ." The first one was good enough. Despite heavy breathing, Reno managed to get in one word before collapsing to his knees.

He heard the door open abruptly, a pair of feet entering his place as the now-pale redhead slid back into the dark red puddle staining the carpet – the sound of metal boots against the floor. A claw gripped his left shoulder, pulling him up against the wall, a deep voice calling his name. His eyes flickered from the figure at his side to his shoulder, a sharp intake of breath muffled from the taste of blood in his mouth.

" . . . Reno . . .?"A voice spoke softly

The redhead dropped his gaze, grimacing. "I . . ." His eyes widened in shock, the pain now traveling from his back to the rest of his body. _There's no escape from your demons, Reno . . ._ The Turk gasped painfully, coughing up more blood– something scalding hot replaced the chills, as a pair of black wings pierced their way through his skin. It was as if he was burning from the inside out. His hand gripped red cloth firmly, his shirt torn and dipped in crimson color.

Strength waning, Reno collapsed against the gunman –his body couldn't take any more. ". . . Please . . . no more . . . ."

* * *

Reno grimaced, opening his eyes. The blurred image in front of him slowly cleared, showing a dark ceiling lit by a lamp above his head. He blinked, sitting up with a small grimace. All that had happened – it was a bad dream. That's all it was. He glanced around the room, noticing the dark haired gunman leaning against the wall. Vincent Valentine.

The redhead groaned, shaking his head. Not a dream -damn it. ". . . What the fuck is happening to me?"

"Reno, what happened on your last mission?" Reno blinked.

"What does that have anything to do with anything?"

Vincent shook his head. "Answer my question – what do you remember?"

The Turk frowned, trying to think back a few weeks before. "Not much – just that it was successful. . ." Reno gripped his shoulder firmly. " . . . Some kind of animal attacked me – looked like a wolf or something." He glanced at Vincent confused. "Why would you ask me-?"

"It wasn't an animal . . ." The gunman pulled Reno's fingers from his shoulder, undoing the bandage. A black dragon was imprinted in the redhead's skin. " . . . Just as I thought . . ."

"If it wasn't an animal, then what the hell was it?"

Vincent gave a silent sigh. ". . . You've been possessed."

"Possessed?" The Turk swallowed, his gaze at his blood-less hands. _Possessed_ _– yes, my little Turk . . . you're mine – putting up a fight, well you know where that got you . . ._

"Yes . . . but, unlike myself, without any sort of control."

". . . Y-You mean to tell me . . . that thing that bit me . . ." Reno felt ill. "Fuck . . ." The redhead dropped his head into his hands. "Isn't there something you can do to get rid of it?"

"No . . ." Vincent's crimson eyes scanned the symbol. ". . . There's nothing I can do. I'm not an expert in exorcisms. "

"Don't you know anyone who does?"

The ex-Turk shook his head. "I'm afraid not . . ."

Reno groaned, feeling the same sharp twinge of pain. "Valentine, there's has to be some way to get rid of it. . ." He grimaced, the same burning sensation flowing through his body. " . . . Shit . . ."

_Don't be so hasty, Turk . . . _Reno forced himself to get up, despite the growing spasms of white hot pain. _I won't ever let go of you . . . _

"Reno ?"

". . . Valentine . . ." The redhead collapsed to the floor, coughing up blood. " . . . Help . . ."

_Your little cries and pleas for help won't save you . . ._ Reno couldn't understand the gunman –the demon's voice drowned out Vincent's. Standing up on a weak swaying balance, the redhead managed to get to the hallway before collapsing on the floor. The Turk knew he was losing control. It didn't matter what he did – the moment he lost consciousness, he couldn't account for his actions.

_You belong to me – no one else can save you now, my Turk . . ._


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"Reno?" Vincent knelt at the Turk's level, grasping his shoulder. The redhead was pale, his body twitching and convulsing. His head jerked forward, one hand grasping the straps on the ex-Turk's cloak, the other resting at his side.

Reno gasped, twisting out of Vincent's hold. His free hand clawed at the floor, an anguished cry escaping his lips. His eyes closed, his head falling to the side, a trail of blood trickling down the corner of his mouth.

Two black wings slowly began to pierce through his shoulder-blades, crimson blood staining his pale skin. The dark haired gunman eyed the burned symbol, his metal claw gripping the ends of one wing.

He traced the symbol with one finger, the image changing its shape to syllables as the wings disappeared. Its name clearly written in crimson: _Orochi Ryuu._

A _Goryō. _

A vengeful Onryō. Vincent pulled the Turk into his lap, holding Reno's body loosely against his.

"Reno?" The redhead's lips twitched, a smile forming.

"_Reno's not here." _ The pale lips continued to move, but hardly a breath or heartbeat could be felt. "_Why does it matter what happens to this mortal?" _Vincent forced a pair of eyes open. Bright glowing green eyes. The same smile turned sinister, the eyes switching colors to red._ "What does it matter? He can't be reached, not by you or anyone else."_

"What have you done to him?"

The now claimed Reno - Orochi Ryuu - held the same menacing gaze, an evil glint in his eyes. _"I haven't done a thing . . . yet."_

His voice. The demon had robbed him of his true voice.

Vincent gripped the possessed redhead and held him against a wall, blood staining the drywall red. "You wouldn't dare . . ."

"_What makes you so certain I wouldn't harm him? Reno doesn't deserve the life he lives." _ The redhead broke out of the gunman's grip and backed into a corner of a wall, holding a switchblade to his throat.

"_You see? There's nothing you can do to stop me."_

"I demand you let Reno go."

"_What would the point of that be?"_ The redhead pressed the switchblade against his skin, letting a small line of blood flow down his collarbone. "_If you try to stop me, I'll end his life."_

_**Let me out, Valentine . . .**_Vincent shook his head. Chaos' voice. _**I can reason with him . . . .**_

"_Besides, he doesn't want to be saved." _The demon-controlled redhead laughed, the blade pressed closer to his jugular vein. _"All he wants is an escape from this world. And I can help him with that."_

"That's not the Reno I know."

_"That's what he wants. Escape from his past, his horrid past."_

Vincent felt Chaos tug firmly, wanting out. ". . . What have you done to him?"

Orochi-Ryuu smiled, closing his eyes. _"Reno's reliving those horrid memories."_

_"_No . . ."

_"If only you could hear his screams..."_ The gunman grimaced, hearing Reno's voice as if he was in the other room. Cries of pain and agony.

_**Let me out - let me handle him . . .**_Chaos spoke louder, Vincent shutting his eyes. _** I demand you let me out.**_

"If you don't release him, I will make you. . ."**  
**

* * *

_"No . . . please . . ." Reno shook his head feverishly, shaking. Tears had fallen down his face, more replacing the first few. "I didn't . . . it wasn't my fault . . ."_

_"All of this is your fault, Reno." A creature with black wings looked down on the redhead mockingly. "You caused this to happen. You didn't save them because you didn't care about them."_

_"No!" The Turk screamed, sobbing. "That's not true!"_

_"Reno . . ."A little dark-haired girl appeared in front of him. His young sister Mia. "How could you leave me alone to die? Why?!"_

_"No . . ." The redhead shook his head, unable to look her straight in the eyes. "I promised you I'd never -"_

_"You promised to keep me safe! You lied to me!" she shouted, tears falling down her face._

_"No . . ."_

_"I hate you!" Reno shut his eyes, feeling more tears fall. His hands pulled at his hair frantically. "I'll always hate you, brother!"_

_"You can always end this, Reno." The demon smiled, a crimson-stained knife appearing beside the redhead. "You don't have to make yourself suffer any longer."_

_Reno grasped the weapon, his teary-red eyes eyeing the blade. _

_"I . . .I . . ."_

_"You always have that option."_

_**"Reno . . ."**__ The redhead froze, hearing a familiar voice calling his name. A form appeared in front of him, a figure in red and black. _

_"V-V-Vincent . . ." Reno grimaced, shaking his head. "No . . . I can't take this anymore . . ." He shut his eyes, holding the blade at his throat. A gloved hand pulled the blade from his hand, a metal clawed hand grasping his shoulder and held him close._

_**"You shouldn't have to suffer this anymore . . ."**__ The redhead blinked, tears still falling down his face. His eyes closed, his face resting against the gunman's shoulder._

_The winged demon snarled, beating its claws against the ground."It can't be possible! How could he get through ?!"_**  
**

* * *

The possessed redhead froze, the knife falling from his hand. He collapsed to the floor, letting a scream escape his lips. The same black wings from before ripped out of his body, the demon in full form rising into the air.

_"How could you see past my illusion?!"_

"I have demons of my own . . ." Vincent's eyes narrowed, as his form shifted into Chaos. Orochi-Ryuu screeched, pinned down by Chaos.

_**"Demon, you have no right to take the lives of mortals . . ."**_ Chaos glowered, destroying the black winged demon with one swipe of its claw.

"_**There is no place for you here."**_

Vincent felt himself shift back, dropping to one knee after changing back. His eyes focused on Reno, the redhead. The gunman held the Turk against him, noting the cuts and scars from the demon's escape.

". . . Vincent . . ." The redhead grimaced, his eye color normal once more as he glanced at the dark-haired man. "Is he gone . . . ?"

The ex-Turk nodded. "No need to worry , Reno."


End file.
